This is Halloween
by tenka15
Summary: What happens to Neji when Ten Ten wants to go Trick-or-Treating?


**This is Halloween  
tenka15**

* * *

The moon was full, casting an eerie glow on the streets of Konoha. Pumpkins with designs were in front of every house, casting their flickering shadows on the street and adding to the eeriness, just like the wind that swept by, catching the fallen leaves and making them crackle as they flew away.

But the streets were not quiet. Munchkins of all shapes and sizes were dressed in various outfits, running around to the houses, ringing doorbells and knocking on doors. If someone answered, they asked a simple question.

"TRICK-OR TREAT?!?!"

And the answerer of the door would laugh and smile before grabbing a big bowl of candy from a stand by the door and passing out handfuls to each munchkin that was in front of them. Sometimes they asked, "What are you suppose to be?" The child gleefully told them, so impressed by their costume and not noticing that some couldn't tell what they were at all.

No one in Konoha was spared from Halloween. Not even the shinobi who had been given the day off by a drunk Tsunade who decreed that everyone should be able to celebrate the paganistic and childish holiday.

Which was why Hyuuga Neji was currently glaring at his female teammate. At 4:00 that afternoon she had barged into the Hyuuga compound and demanded to see him. She had been holding several bags, some had odd things sticking out of them; feathers, glittery sticks, and God knew what else. When she saw Neji, she somehow managed to grab his hand and drag him back to his room. When there she dropped her bags on his bed, turned to him with a huge smile and eyes glowing happily, only to announce that she was dressing him up and taking him with her while she went Trick-or-Treating.

"Ten Ten, you are aware that you're too old to be going Trick-or-Treating, right?" he asked, pearl eyes narrowed in frustration. Ten Ten pretended not to hear him by riffling through her bags before pulling out a corset, fishnet stockings, lace gloves and a tiny skirt.

"There's no age limit to Trick-or-Treating," she replied as she turned toward the bathroom. "Go through the bags and pick out what you want. If you don't I'll make you a costume." With that she shut the door and Neji heard the lock slide into place with a tiny _click._

Neji sighed, knowing that there was no way he could win. He walked toward his bed, glanced in the bag and was shocked to see several masks and different clothes. Reluctantly he pulled out a thick rubber mask; it was of some bald guy who had several fake scratches that leaked fake blood and the mouth had several holes from missing teeth. The next mask he pulled out was pure white, with three black holes for the eyes and mouth. He squeezed the instrument that was attached to it and red dye gushed over it. Fighting the urge to laugh, Neji put it back in the bag. Trust Ten Ten to have the weirdest things.

The sound of the lock sliding out of place did not pull Neji away from the bags. His bathroom door swung open, and as he turned he heard Ten Ten ask him for help.

He wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him.

Ten Ten was wearing a thin black tank top and a short lace-like skirt. Fortunately for him, it was over a slightly longer and non-see-through black skirt that had jagged edges. Fishnets covered her legs and on her feet she wore cute black flats. Her hair was out of its usual buns and had glitter streaked through it. A pointed witch hat rested on her head, slightly cocked to the side. But what shocked Neji most was the makeup that was on her face. Her normally pale eyelids now had dark purple and black eyeshadow dusted on them, and her pink lips were now a deep shade of red. This wasn't the Ten Ten he knew standing in front of him.

"Uh... Neji?" she questioned when she still hadn't received a response. "Neji-kun... can you help me lace this?" In her hands she held a corset. When Neji nodded dumbly, she sighed in relief and quickly put the corset over her tank top. Neji walked behind her and began lacing, trying not to make it too tight until Ten Ten told him that it needed to be tighter or else it would fall off.

As he laced, Ten Ten realized he didn't have a costume pulled out yet.

"What did you do while I was getting dressed?" she asked, pretending to be annoyed. Neji smirked behind her and tied the ties of the corset into a neat but tight bow.

"I looked through your bags. You have some odd things." he replied. Ten Ten huffed in disbelief and quickly riffled through the bags. She pulled out a knee-length whiteish robe, and gladiator sandals. When she saw Neji he gave her a skeptic look.

"Yes," he said sarcastically, "the crazy witch and a Greek guy. No." Ten Ten pouted slightly before she pulled out the white mask that Neji had looked at.

"What? Do you want me to be paler than I already am? No," Neji replied, smirking. He was enjoying watching her. Ten Ten stuck her tongue out at him, and then pulled out a long black cape.

"Um..." Neji paused for a moment trying to think of something to say about it. Ten Ten however, noticed his pause and took the opportunity to shove him in the bathroom with the robe.

"Change into it. I'll get the rest of your costume ready." she yelled through the door. Neji sighed, knowing that now he would never win. He heard the bags crinkling outside of the bathroom and reluctantly changed into the long black robe. When he emerged from the bathroom Ten Ten had pulled out hair glitter, vampire fangs, and face paint. Neji suddenly wished that he had not left her alone.

"Ok, sit down and I'll finish getting you ready. Actually... you can put on the hand fishnet things," Ten Ten said, while Neji stared at the can of glitter that was in her hand.

"No glitter," he said firmly as he sat down and carefully attached the vampire fangs to his normal-sized canines. He heard the _ppppssssssttttt _that meant that Ten Ten was in fact using the glitter on him. When she finished she quickly grabbed the face paint and added some red paint around his mouth and slight purple shadows under his already pale eyes.

"Ok... lets go!" Ten Ten said triumphantly, grabbing two pillowcases from Neji's dresser and dragging Neji out of his room. The pair passed Hiashi on their way, and Neji could already imagine what his Uncle would say. Much to his surprise, Hiashi just smirked at him, before letting the two leave the compound.

"Ok Neji, our mission is... to get as much candy as we can!" Ten Ten exclaimed as they walked down a narrow street. "Now unfortunately, because you took so long, these little munchkins have a huge head start on us. But that's not important... for WE WILL DO BETTER!!!"

Neji sighed, trying to suppress the urge to laugh at his teammate. She sounded like Lee would, and for an instant, Neji thought he wouldn't be shocked if Lee had dressed up as Ten Ten for Halloween.

"Neji... NEJI! No spacing out! We have candy to get!" Ten Ten yelled, this time scaring several of the little kids around them. She grabbed his hand again, and this time, Neji followed her willingly. After all, Halloween only came once a year, and Neji was sure as hell it was the only time he would ever see Ten Ten dress more like a girl.

And who was he to complain about that?

--

_Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
__Come with us and you will see,  
__This our town of Halloween.  
__This is Halloween  
__This is Halloween  
__Pumpkins scream in the dead of night.  
__This is Halloween,  
__Everybody make a scene.  
__Trick-or-Treat till the neighbor's gonna die of fright._

* * *

**I wrote this in studyhall because I was bored and continually listening to 'This is Halloween' from The Nightmare Before Christmas. And it's almost halloween. Enjoy!**


End file.
